Dart games have long been in use. The conventional form of such a dart game employs a dart board, usually made of cork, paper, or hair, and a plurality of sharp pointed darts. These darts are propelled through the air with the sharp point of the dart to penetrate the dart board.
The sharp point of the dart is not only capable of causing damage to physical objects, but can also cause injury to persons. It is not uncommon for the injuries to include loss of a person's sight from the sharp pointed steel dart being misguided when thrown. Also, other injuries have frequently occurred, such as the sharp point of the dart penetrating another portion of a person's body. Also, it has been known that people have used the sharp pointed darts purposely to injure somebody, or to cause damage to material objects.
In the past, there have been attempts at designing a dart game wherein the sharp point of the dart was eliminated. One such game employed a magnetic dart board with the darts having magnetic heads. However, frequently, the magnetic darts will bounce off of the dart board. Also, the darts frequently move or slide upon the board immediately after initial contact which can substantially change the player's score.
Another type of prior art dart board employed suction cup darts. Such suction cup type of darts frequently bounce off of the board and even if the dart does stick to the board, after a period of time the dart may simply fall from the board.
At the present time, many retail outlets do not have for sale the dart games which employ sharp pointed darts. The reason for this is the hazard that such sharp pointed darts present and also possible lawsuits which may accrue due to the use of such sharp pointed darts.
There is a definite need for a dart game wherein the sharp pointed dart is eliminated and yet when playing the game the dart can fly to the board with a high degree of accuracy and upon striking the board in a given area will remain located at that particular spot on the dart board until it is actually physically removed therefrom.